


Drive

by nahofficial



Series: alm & celica's adventures through being teenagers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I promised I would deliver something that wasn't a complete shitpost, and I guess this is what y'all get, one of these days I'll go the full nine yards and write something completely serious, until then youll have to put up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahofficial/pseuds/nahofficial
Summary: This is what significant others are for.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I started this piece out just as a way to get words out of my mind, but then I started actually going somewhere with it. That's why at the beginning, it's full on garbage shitpost mode, but then it mellows out into something more serious. 
> 
> I was going through and editing it, trying to fit it into a proper form of English, but then I realised that I would've lost some of the emotional earnesty that went into this by means of my normal typing style.
> 
> This work is by no means grammatically correct, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

"oh shit, celica's feelin shitty" alm said to himself, looking at celica's latest tumbeler post from his android iphone 4. "im goin 2 Do something about this."

he hopped up off of his ass an strolledt into the living room, where mycen sat in his recliner reading the same newspaper he always read. it was a strange concept to alm, but he supposed if his grandpappy loved reading the same five-year-old news, who was he to stop him.

"hey Ｇｒａｎｄ　Ｄａｄ im going 2 borro the truck." sayd alm, takin the keys off of the coffee table. "goin to see my girl friend celica for a bit."

"okay my boy, my non-adopted son, my own flesh and blood whom i birthed and raised myself. youare mine child. i will let you go my own flesha nd blood and not royalty son." replied mycen.

"alright cool ill be back in a bit, text me if u need me" alm gave mycen an air kiss, and then wolked out the door, leaving mycen to try and remember what a text was. alm hopped into the truck, and sat back for a moment in the driver's seat.

the truck was ancient, but still operated smoothly due to mycen's dad powers. It was blue, but the paint was chipping down by the wheels. the driver's seat was stained with innumerable coffee spills from all the years Mycen had accidentally spilled them. The truck was so old it was made without a CD player, so you could either play cassette tapes or listen to the radio. that, or you could do what alm did, and use a cassette tape to aux cord adapter. he still felt proud of that discovery.

alm started up the truck, and the wonderfully terrible smell of artificial coffee flavor wafted out of the air conditioning vents. it seemed that the jelly bean that alm stuffed into the passenger side vent 10 years ago during a drive back from the supermarket was still kickin, alive and well, and still enjoyed stinking up the whole place. he wondered how mycen could deal with the smell every day (mycen dealt with it becuase it made him feel like a dad. everytime mycen started the truck & smelt that nastyass smell, he remembered the time alm put it in there as a 7 year old).

alm rolled the windows down & shut off the a/c, lettin the natural afternoon air regulate the temperature instead. he drove 15 minutes thru ram village, and then down the bumpyass super not paved road that led from ram village to the nearest major road. he then drove down that major road for about 10 minutes, and then drove the windy roads towards celica's subdivision. he idled the truck outside of her house, and then ran up & knockt on her door. he had been preparing for what he shoudl say to her when she opened it. conrad answered the door.

"hey man whats up" he said, givin him a conrad brand smile. alm was caught off guard. he hadnt planned for this. "here to get celica?"

"oh uh, hey conrad. didnt expect you to answer the door but thinking back now yeah that makes sense that you did i feel like a gotdam fool." alm rubbed the back of his head, as he tended to do when he was embarrassed.

"no worries man, youre good." another conrad brand smile was flashed. what a cool older brother.

"but yeah im here to snatch up celica, where she at?"

"shes been in her room all day," he leand his tallass body down to alm's manlet 5'9" body and spoke a little bit more quietly. "i'm glad you showed up, i think she's going through a strong bout of depression right now. want to go grab her?"

"if you dont mind." alm entered the Celica And Conrad Household, and made his way up to celica's room. the door was locked. he knocked on the door.

"not now conrad," he could here celica mumble from the other side. "im busy."

"yeah youre busy now because im here and im whiskin u away like a princess an im ur knight in shining armor," alm replied, pressing his cheek against the white painted wood of her bedroom door, right next to the sign labeled Celica. "cmon, lets go dick around at a walmart or something."

after a couple moments the door unlocked, then opened. alm, dumbass that he was, had put all of his weight on the cheek leaning against the door, and toppled over when that support no longer existed. lying facefirst on the carpeted floor, he laughed at his own buffoonery. celica let out a small giggle.

"hey celica fancy seeing u here," alm said, face still in the carpet. he made two kissy sounds. "lets go ride off."

"sounds fantastic." celica responded. she was wearing pajamas with lil cat pawprints all over them, and big ole fluffy fuzzy slippers. she looked like a real comfie motherfucker. i, speaking in an aside as the narrator and author, am personally jealous of the level of comfie that celica is feeling with her soft pjs and fuzzy slippers.

the two teens walkt out to alm's idling truck, and hopped into the front two seats. alm handed celica the aux cord, and then they drove off. after about ten minutes of driving, they realised that they hadnt actually made a plan of where to go. not wanting to park and try to pick out an actual place 2 go to, alm suggested they just burn gasoline instead and go for a real long drive down the highway. now this is when you the reader imagine dreams by the cranberries playong while they go on a drive down the highway away from the setting sun, credits rolling down the screen.

in reality though thsi is where alm sits in silence while celica expresses her troubles to him. she vented out her frustrations and her worries that she wasnt being a good enough role model to the others as student council president and that people thought she was better than she actually was. she talked about her fear that two of her closest friends might not care about her as much now that they started dating each other, and how she was afraid that- with her being so busy- she might lose all of her friends and be less fun to be around.

she talked about concerns that she thought "silly," like how she hadnt been making food that was as tasty as it usually was, and she hasnt been reading as much as she usually does. how her hair was too long, but she didnt want to cut it and have it be too short. how she hasnt been appreciating the sunsets as much as she usually does. 

she talked about how one of her favorite shirts has a hole in it, and how she got an 89 on her last test in english and she knows she shouldnt feel bad about it because its still a really good score, but its about 5 points less than she usually gets which makes her feel like shes getting dumber. she talked about how shes afraid that shes losing her devout faith in mila as she gets more and more invested in the physical world, and then she started getting metaphysical. was mila fine with that? did she understand? did anyone understand? (alm said he understood, but he was just one little human out of many.) Was she forgetting her purpose on this earth? Did she even know her purpose? Does she even have a purpose?

alm pulled the car over at a rest stop, and parked it. he reached over to celica, who was beginning to panic, and gave her a big kiss. he stroked her hair. he rubbed her back. he told her that she was doing fantastic, and the fact that she was worried about all of that meant that she was accomplishing all of it. celica clung on to his shirt, and buried her face in his shoulder. they sat silently, and alm reached over and turned up the music so that celica wouldn't be embarrassed to cry.

after three songs, celica looked up at alm through teary eyes.

"am i strong?" she asked.

"you are the strongest person i know," alm replied, putting a hand on her head.

"you seem stronger than me."

"are you forgetting that you did the same thing for me that i'm doing for you just last week?"

"oh yeah." celica laughed. after a couple of moments, she said "man, we are such teenagers, arent we?"

"the most teenagery teenagers i know." alm let out a huge smile. celica was feeling better. he did his proper job. he looked up from celica and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. he pointed it out to celica, and the two of them got out of the front seats and lied down in the truck bed, watching as the sky danced through oranges and reds.

"thank you," said celica. "for today. i dont know why you do all of this for me."

"no problem!" alm kissed her forehead. "i do all of this for you because you do all of this for me, and also because i love you."

"i love you too."

after the sun had set, alm drove celica back to her house, and they both sang to all the songs celica played, even though neither of them had good singing voices. conrad waved to alm when he dropped celica off, and alm waved back. when alm got back to his house, he put the keys back down on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch in the living room. mycen was doing a crossword puzzle.

"how was it, my boy?" mycen asked. "there's no more worry on your face."

"i did my knightly duty," alm responded. "i love my girlfriend."

"i'm glad you do," mycen smiled. it was times like this that made him feel like he was truly a dad after all. "i'm proud of you, my son."

"im proud of you, mycen," alm replied. the two of them laughed, even though they had made that same exact joke a thousand times before. alm turned on the television, and the two of them watched jeopardy until they both fell asleep. at that moment in time, everything was beautiful in alm's life, and even in sleep he felt thankful.


End file.
